


What's a First Date Without a Few Bumps in the Road?

by WWE_OneshotsandImagines



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cassamore - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWE_OneshotsandImagines/pseuds/WWE_OneshotsandImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like Enzo may have got a little OOC here..... my bad :/ hopefully nobody has a problem with that.</p></blockquote>





	What's a First Date Without a Few Bumps in the Road?

_After months….hell maybe even years of dancing around the subject, Cass finally worked up the courage to tell Enzo his true feelings. In a shocking turn of events Enzo felt the same way, go figure._

So here they are, going on their official “first date”. Cass had chosen a nice restaurant and of course Enzo had something to say about it.

“Cass ya treatin me like some kinda chick. I ain’t a girl, cut it with the fancy crap.” Zo practically whines, kicking at the table leg in a huff and Cass can’t help but laugh at him.

“Ya may not be a girl but ya whine like a bitch” he quietly responds and Zo’s jaw nearly hits the ground. “I do not! Ya jus mad that ya can’t handle me.”

Cass laughs “yeah Zo, that’s definitely it.” He grins, dimples and all, when Zo kicks at him and grabs his sweatshirt to leave. “Where ya goin’ Zo? Don’t tell me that got ya all upset, ya know I’m just teasin ya.”

“’M leavin’. Maybe we better off as bros.” Zo says, turning on his heel to leave.

Cass’ eyes go wide and he jumps up to grab Zo to give him a kiss to get him to stay, managing to bump his head on the low hanging lights mid-pucker.

Zo is still for a second, before bursting out into absolutely joyful laughter. Cass glares at him and rubs his forehead, cheeks turning bright red from embarrassment.

“Ain’t funny Zo. Hurts like hell. Ya right, we better off as bros…. or maybe nothin at all. Tryna be good to ya an treat ya right an ya hafta go an be a dick. Threatenin’ to leave an shit.” Cass says, more hurt than angry. He never expected Zo to act like this.

Zo stops laughing, getting completely still and staying silent. It’s enough for Cass to realize Zo *does* feel bad, considering the man can barely stay still or quiet at any given moment.

“Shit, ‘m sorry. I dunno why I been actin’ so bad tonight. Please don’t say we can’t be bros no more. Cass, that’d kill me.” Zo practically launches himself at Cass, clinging on like he thinks Cass will disappear if he lets go.

Cass doesn’t say anything, just wraps his arms around Zo’s back. He can feel Zo’s tears on his shirt and he immediately feels awful for even mentioning the possibility of them not being best friends. Zo’s not a crier, not in the slightest, and the fact that something _Cass_ did is enough to bring him to unhappy tears, is enough to break Cass’ heart.

“C’mon Zo, ‘m not goin anywhere. Promise.” He says, smoothing down Zo’s unruly hair and Zo looks up at him. Cass smiles a little, using the pad of his thumb to brush away the tears. “Now come on, we got a date to have. I ain’t gonna let our night get ruined that easy.”

Zo laughs at that, but makes no move to leave Cass’ arms. “If we gonna do this, ‘m sittin in ya lap. More comfy than that damn chair.”

“Alright fine ya pain in the ass.” Cass agrees, sitting down and keeping Zo in his lap.  
  
They stay cuddled together the whole meal, getting more than a few strange looks. But neither of them care, just happy to enjoy each other’s company.

The night may not have started out the best, but it definitely ended up going well.  
  
Well enough for a second date at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Enzo may have got a little OOC here..... my bad :/ hopefully nobody has a problem with that.


End file.
